Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a field of circuit board testing technology, and specifically relates to a testing device.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, in general, testing points are previously provided in a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) when manufacturing the assembly. In conventional testing devices for testing the PCBA, each testing device has probes distributed corresponding to the testing points of the PCBA to be tested, and the functionality of the PCBA is tested by means of connecting the probes with the testing points. Thus, each testing device can only be used for testing one type of PCBA.
Currently, a wide variety of PCBA products are used. Since each type of the PCBA products requires a corresponding testing device, the existing PCBA products have a significantly high design cost. In addition, once a project involving circuit board testing is completed, many testing devices will be left unused, even discarded, resulting in a significant waste in cost.